The falling out of hair is a problem for many people everywhere. This can occur for various reasons such as aging, biochemical changes of the organism, endocrine disturbance, and environmental harms.
A number of compositions are known from the literature and various drugs are commercially available which can ameliorate the falling out of hair. Some of them can be taken orally, others are topical compositions, but it is a common feature of such agents that they do not function in the same manner or equally well. In some cases the compositions slow down the falling out of hair. In other cases they are entirely ineffective. Therefore, new compositions are constantly marketed for such purposes.
Some compositions for preventing the falling out of hair contain capsaicin, nettle extract, or horseradish extract for causing local hyperaemia. A preparation described in Hungarian patent No. 155,510 contains chamomile extract and Oleum carbi. The compositions of French patents Nos. 1,443,889 and 1,481,008 contain various plant extracts. A hair tonic is described in Hungarian patent No. 166,460, containing Populus canadiensis and Populus nigra piramidalis. According to Hungarian patent No. 169,439 the horseradish extract can be used as active ingredient for the aforementioned purpose.